mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummy/Gallery
Season one Gummy bathroom floor S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Gummy formal attire S1E25.png|Party of One Season two Gummy sucking Pinkie Pie ear S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Season three Gummy ripping off the pages of a book S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Gummy why am I here S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Gummy on table S4E3.png|Castle Mane-ia A real-life baby alligator in place of Gummy S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Gummy with a turkey on his mouth S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Maud Pie with Gummy biting on her tail S4E18.png|Maud Pie Spike pushing Gummy S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png|Gummy is a plushie in the human world. Rainbow Dash "how is that counter spell" EG2.png|But he still makes the same expression. Twilight compliments Fluttershy on her song EG2.png Fluttershy hugging a Gummy plushie EG2.png Fluttershy sighs EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Friendship Through the Ages Pinkie Pie posing with Gummy plush EG2.png|Disco Pinkie has Gummy around her shoulders. Season five Gummy covered in cream S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png|Slice of Life Gummy shows Twilight a letter from Pinkie S5E11.png|Party Pooped Applejack picks up Gummy S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Gummy sucks on a pacifier S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Season six 28 Pranks Later Rainbow hanging upside-down in Pinkie's closet S6E15.png Pinkie Pie laughing at Rainbow's prank S6E15.png P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Gummy, Winona, and Opalescence appear S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle greeting her friends' pets S6E22.png Pets entering Twilight Sparkle's castle S6E22.png Winona in swivel chair as Gummy climbs onto table S6E22.png Gummy reaches for a cookie with his tongue S6E22.png|Why use parchment when you can write on a miniature crocodilian? Twilight reads Pinkie's note on Gummy's stomach S6E22.png Twilight "in the middle of a very important cupcake" S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle upset by Pinkie Pie's note S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle "come on, Spike!" S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle goes to meet her friends S6E22.png Spike stuffing cookies into his mouth S6E22.png Spike running with cookie-stuffed mouth S6E22.png Season seven A Royal Problem Princess Celestia observes Pinkie Pie's dream S7E10.png Not Asking for Trouble Twinkling Balloon floating toward Yakyakistan S7E11.png Gummy in the Twinkling Balloon S7E11.png Pinkie Pie waves her hoof in Gummy's face S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "friendship ambassador road trip game!" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie staring intently at Gummy S7E11.png Gummy staring into space S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "that's better" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie holding ribbon over her eye S7E11.png Pinkie Pie spies "something that is blue!" S7E11.png Pinkie and Gummy riding the Twinkling Balloon S7E11.png Pinkie and Gummy fly into the arctic north S7E11.png Pinkie Pie waiting for Gummy's answer S7E11.png Pinkie Pie sees Yakyakistan from the balloon S7E11.png Twinkling Balloon approaching Yakyakistan S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "oh, and by the way" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "the answer was sky" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie wins the I Spy game S7E11.png Gummy still has a blank stare S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "that was a hard one, Gummy" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie picks up Gummy S7E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gummy S7E11.png Pinkie Pie jumps out of the balloon basket S7E11.png Pinkie Pie entering Yakyakistan S7E11.png Pinkie and Gummy stand outside Yakyakistan S7E11.png Pinkie Pie and Gummy feel the earth shake S7E11.png Pinkie and Gummy look inside Yakyakistan S7E11.png Pinkie Pie looking freaked out S7E11.png Pinkie Pie bowing to Prince Rutherford S7E11.png Pinkie Pie feels the earth still shaking S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "did something terrible happen?" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "that was a close one, Gummy!" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "this trip has to be perfect!" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "we're not just visiting as friends" S7E11.png Pinkie proudly holding her ambassador ribbon S7E11.png Prince Rutherford tells yaks to continue stomping S7E11.png Pinkie Pie and yaks continue to stomp S7E11.png Wide shot of Pinkie Pie and yaks stomping S7E11.png Pinkie, Rutherford, and yaks in yak eating hut S7E11.png Pinkie Pie looks at yak cake and licks her lips S7E11.png Pinkie Pie takes a bite of vanilla yak cake S7E11.png Pinkie Pie eating vanilla yak cake S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "perfect balance of vanilla extract" S7E11.png Prince Rutherford eating a yak cake in one bite S7E11.png Pinkie Pie rubbing her hooves together S7E11.png Pinkie Pie about to devour her yak cake S7E11.png Pinkie Pie eats her yak cake in one bite S7E11.png Pinkie Pie happily eating vanilla yak cake S7E11.png Pinkie Pie grinning happily with the yaks S7E11.png Rutherford and yaks impressed by Pinkie's appetite S7E11.png Pinkie, Rutherford, and yaks in yak sleeping hut S7E11.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a yak bed of hay S7E11.png Pinkie freezes in midair and looks at other yaks S7E11.png Pinkie Pie sleeping like the yaks S7E11.png Pinkie Pie and yaks sleeping on beds of hay S7E11.png Pinkie, Prince Rutherford, and yaks in yak music hut.png Gummy swaying his tail to the yak music S7E11.png Wide shot of Yakyakistan during Yickslurbertfest S7E11.png Pinkie Pie applauding Prince Rutherford's story S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "pink pony like yak story!" S7E11.png Prince Rutherford impressed by Pinkie's yak speak S7E11.png Pinkie Pie looking overjoyed at Prince Rutherford S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "ambassador and honorary yak?!" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie jumping with joy S7E11.png Prince Rutherford declaring more stomping S7E11.png Pinkie Pie stomping alongside the yaks S7E11.png Gummy jumping with the Yakyakistan tremors S7E11.png Pinkie, Rutherford, and yaks stomping vigorously S7E11.png Pinkie, Rutherford, and yaks covered in snow S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "is this part of the festival?" S7E11.png Rutherford "pink pony ask too many questions" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie worried and covered in snow S7E11.png Pinkie Pie and Gummy covered in snow S7E11.png Wide view of snow-covered Yakyakistan S7E11.png Pinkie Pie getting worried and restless S7E11.png Prince Rutherford stammering nervously S7E11.png Prince Rutherford assuring "yaks fine!" S7E11.png Rutherford "snow falls from mountain all the time!" S7E11.png Rutherford tells yaks to dig through the snow S7E11.png Pinkie Pie makes a drill with her mane S7E11.png Pinkie Pie starts drilling through the snow S7E11.png Gummy eating some of the snow S7E11.png Wide view of Yakyakistan with only a little snow removed S7E11.png Pinkie and Gummy covered in more snow S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "don't worry, Prince Rutherford" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie offers to get help from Ponyville S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "Twilight and the others will" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "happy to come dig the snow away" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "many hooves make light work" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie grinning at Gummy S7E11.png Pinkie Pie looking at agreeing yaks S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "I'm sure it'll be okay" S7E11.png Prince Rutherford "yaks wait for snow to melt" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "all this snow?!" S7E11.png Wide shot of Yakyakistan still snowbound S7E11.png Pinkie and yaks sway to nonexistent music S7E11.png Pinkie Pie watches Rutherford and yaks sway S7E11.png Pinkie Pie listening to two yak kids S7E11.png Pinkie Pie shocked by what she hears S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "Gummy, did you hear that?" S7E11.png Pinkie becoming very worried about the yaks S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "if Twilight and the others knew" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "here to help in a pony's heartbeat" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "we have to convince Prince Rutherford" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "asking for help is okay" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie asking Gummy for help S7E11.png Gummy lying upside-down in the snow S7E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gummy tightly S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "asking you to help wasn't hard" S7E11.png Gummy licks Pinkie's face as she hugs him S7E11.png Twinkling Balloon heading back to Ponyville S7E11.png Gummy looking as stoic as ever S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "you're right, Gummy" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "would officially calm me down" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "let's play Twenty Million Questions!" S7E11.png Pinkie about to play 20 Million Questions with Gummy S7E11.png Pinkie Pie starts spouting questions at Gummy S7E11.png Distance shot of the Twinkling Balloon S7E11.png Twinkling Balloon approaching Ponyville S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "used up all twenty million questions!" S7E11.png Secrets and Pies Pinkie Pie pacing in her party-planning cave S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I did have a lot of chocolate" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie about to eat another chocolate bar S7E23.png Pinkie Pie happily eating chocolate S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "what if I wasn't seeing things?" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "what if that was my pie?" S7E23.png Gummy staring blankly into space S7E23.png Pinkie Pie sharing her theories with Gummy S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "has she been brainwashed" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "a pie-hating evil queen?" S7E23.png Gummy sticking out his tongue S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "you make a good point" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "too stubborn to be brainwashed" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "plus she hates washing" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "something else going on here" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "when somepony points behind me" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie suddenly looking behind her S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "heh, good one" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie reaches into giant pile of icing S7E23.png Gummy still staring with a blank expression S7E23.png Pinkie "don't tell me this all just started recently!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "it's been going on for years!" S7E23.png Gummy continues to stare into space S7E23.png Pinkie Pie screaming at the ceiling S7E23.png Applejack "maybe I haven't...?" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "exactly!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie face-hoofing S7E23.png Applejack "don't think that's what's happening" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I don't think so either" S7E23.png Applejack "well, I've got just the thing" S7E23.png Applejack holding a basket of apples S7E23.png Applejack asks Pinkie Pie to make apple pies S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "it'll force her to admit the truth" S7E23.png Applejack doesn't know how to leave the cave S7E23.png Pinkie Pie lying face down on her bed S7E23.png Pinkie Pie smelling something very bad S7E23.png Pinkie thinks the smell is coming from Gummy S7E23.png Pinkie Pie hears a sound at her bedroom window S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "what is that?" S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Pet Project Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Pinkie Pie hugging her plush Gummy SS7.png Mane Six's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Mane Seven's pets in a camera shot SS7.png Ray rejoining the Mane Six's pets SS7.png Mane Seven's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Photograph of the Mane Seven's pets SS7.png The Canterlot Movie Club Pinball machine and claw game in the theater SS11.png Gummy inside the claw game machine SS11.png The Crusaders find Gummy in the claw game SS11.png Electronic claw dangling over Gummy SS11.png The electronic claw grabs Gummy SS11.png Electronic claw fails to pick up Gummy SS11.png Electronic claw slowly picks up Gummy SS11.png Gummy slips out of the electronic claw's grip SS11.png The electronic claw grabs Gummy a third time SS11.png Electronic claw picks up Gummy SS11.png Crusaders save Gummy from the claw game SS11.png The claw game dispenses Gummy SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders successfully save Gummy SS11.png Apple Bloom "just like Darin' Do does" SS11.png Pinkie Pie returns with popcorn and soda SS11.png Pinkie Pie "come on, you silly gator!" SS11.png Pinkie Pie "we have a movie to watch!" SS11.png Pinkie trades popcorn and soda to Scootaloo for Gummy SS11.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) Pinkie Sitting Lily Pad reading her e-book to Pinkie Pie EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie yawning EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie being babysat by Lily Pad EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie complimenting Lily Pad EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie falls asleep with Gummy plushie EGDS3.png Lily Pad smiling at sleeping Pinkie Pie EGDS3.png Lily Pad pulling covers over Pinkie Pie EGDS3.png Lily Pad patting Pinkie Pie's sleepy head EGDS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) The Craft of Cookies Pinkie Pie starting her cooking show EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "The Craft of Cookies" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "in just one class" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the camera EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "become a certified" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie gathers ingredients together EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie explaining step two EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie picking up cup of sugar EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie holding up Tank EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "two Tank kisses!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie kissing Tank EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie's love turns into cookie mix EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie tasting the cookie mix EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie licking her lips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "cotton candy!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "this is taaaaaasty!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie making a Gummy voice EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "thanks, Gummy!" EGDS30.png Gummy plush "don't eat all the chips!" EGDS30.png Pinkie realizing she's eating all the chips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie eats one more chocolate chip EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie starting to feel queasy EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie feeling a little sick EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie with an upset stomach EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie waits for the cookies to bake EGDS30.png Pinkie takes out cupcake while waiting EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie about to eat the cupcake EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie hears the oven timer EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie excitedly tosses the cupcake EGDS30.png Pinkie smiling at her finished cookies EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie smelling the fresh cookies EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie with giant hearts in her eyes EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie taking a brief pause EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie looking back at Gummy EGDS30.png Pinkie "invented the perfect cookie" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie flattered by Gummy's 'words' EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie about to pour sprinkles EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie pours sprinkles on cookies EGDS30.png Pinkie, Tank, and Gummy in messy kitchen EGDS30.png Best in Show: The Pre-Show Flash, Pinkie, and unnamed boy with their pets EGDS35.png Best in Show: The Victory Lap Pinkie and Bulk waving to the crowd EGDS36.png Flash Sentry passing in front of the crowd EGDS36.png Gummy bouncing on Pinkie Pie's leash EGDS36.png Applejack awarding ribbon to Fluffersnuff EGDS36.png Everyone cheering for Fluffersnuff EGDS36.png Twilight Under the Stars Twilight tapping on Rosette Nebula EGDS38.png Twilight wearing a Gummy balloon hat EGDS38.png Twilight blushing with embarrassment EGDS38.png Festival Looks Pinkie Pie with a party cannon EGDS46.png Pinkie Pie pulling party cannon cord EGDS46.png Pinkie's party cannon shoots confetti EGDS46.png Confetti rains down on Pinkie Pie EGDS46.png Pinkie Pie showered with confetti EGDS46.png Pinkie sees explosion in Rarity's video call EGDS46.png Rarity gets showered with confetti EGDS46.png Pinkie Pie apologizing to Rarity EGDS46.png Equestria Girls in a group video call EGDS46.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory of Mane Seven at Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Memories of Sunset leave Pinkie's head EGFF.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Gummy holding a wrench in his mouth MLPTM.png Pinkie singing "you got this!" to Gummy MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie singing We Got This Together MLPTM.png Princess Skystar giving a score of 10 MLPTM.png Capper giving a score of 10 MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie dancing around Fluttershy MLPTM.png Grubber doing the moonwalk MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno dancing (film version) MLPTM.png The remains of the Storm King dancing (film version) MLPTM.png Twilight doing the Elaine Dance MLPTM.jpg Season eight Yakity-Sax Wide view of Sweet Feather Sanctuary S8E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie having a tea party S8E18.png Gummy making bubbles in cup of tea S8E18.png Pinkie depressed at the tea party table S8E18.png Pinkie falls face-first on tea party table S8E18.png Gummy getting dragged by a balloon S8E18.png Gummy lying on the ground S8E18.png Gummy lying motionless on the ground S8E18.png Applejack talking to Gummy S8E18.png Gummy with a blank stare S8E18.png Rarity addressing Gummy S8E18.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash confused S8E18.png Spike "let me try something" S8E18.png Spike shouting in Gummy's ears S8E18.png Gummy licking his eyeball S8E18.png Spike doesn't know what to do S8E18.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Limestone in front of a pile of presents MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie holding Twilight's present MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie wailing loudly MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "I can't give one pony" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "nothing to match it!" MLPBGE.png Twilight's present falls on Limestone's head MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie smashing a gift box MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie looks at smashed gift box MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie tosses smashed gift box away MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie thinking of another gift idea MLPBGE.png Maud Pie "I've got it" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "I don't think Twilight likes rocks" MLPBGE.png Gummy wearing a Santa hat MLPBGE.png Pinkie "thanks for the vote of confidence" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "the biggest holiday challenge" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie crushes another gift box MLPBGE.png Pinkie looks at second crushed gift box MLPBGE.png Pinkie gives crushed gift box to Limestone MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie having a realization MLPBGE.png Pinkie "this is the biggest holiday challenge" MLPBGE.png Gummy drops down with a little parachute MLPBGE.png Season nine Sparkle's Seven Pinkie and Gummy float through space S9E4.png Pinkie and Gummy flying out of control S9E4.png Pinkie's balloon careens toward the ground S9E4.png Pinkie Pie's balloon flies near the castle S9E4.png Pinkie flies past Apple Chord's stage S9E4.png Pinkie Pie's balloon flying around in circles S9E4.png Pinkie and Gummy fall out of the balloon S9E4.png Twilight "where's Spike and Fluttershy?" S9E4.png Royal guards see the Twinkling Balloon S9E4.png The Last Problem Gummy with sparkler in his mouth S9E26.png Gummy setting off the fireworks display S9E26.png Pinkie and her family outside Sugarcube Corner S9E26.png|Look how big Gummy's gotten! Supporting characters on red background S9E26.png Animated shorts The Great Escape Room Gummy pops out of the giant box BGES2.png Gummy lowers down on a parachute BGES2.png Pinkie "wasn't that sooo much fun?!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie smiling; her friends exasperated BGES2.png Gummy blowing a noisemaker BGES2.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 cover C.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene covers version.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene seamlessHD.jpg Comic issue 1 in Polish page 27.png Blank cover Issue 5.jpg Comic issue 5 Dynamic Forces cover.jpg Comic issue 5 page 5.png Stockton Con 2013 Exclusive.jpg Comic issue 9 Stockton Con 2013 cover textless.jpg Comic issue 11 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 11 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 13 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 23 cover A.jpg Comic issue 23 cover B.jpg Comic issue 23 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 23 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 23 credits page.jpg Comic issue 23 page 5.jpg Comic issue 42 cover A.jpg Comic issue 42 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 54 credits page.jpg Comic issue 57 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 57 page 1.jpg Comic issue 57 page 2.jpg Comic issue 57 page 3.jpg Comic issue 57 page 4.jpg Comic issue 66 cover B.jpg Comic issue 69 cover A.jpg Comic micro 3 page 2.png Comic micro 4 cover A.png Micro-Series issue 4 cover A textless.jpg Comic micro 5 Chapel Hill Comics cover.jpg Comic micro 5 Double Midnight cover.jpg Micro-Series issue 5 Double Midnight cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 1 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 1 cover A prototype.jpg Friends Forever issue 1 Jetpack Comics cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 1 Larry's and Jetpack combined.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 34 cover RI.jpg Friends Forever issue 34 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 34 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 sub cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 sub cover textless.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 credits page.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover RI.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover RI textless.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Other Friendship is Magic Volume 1 Japan PonyCon 2017 cover.jpg My Little Pony Deviations sub cover.jpg My Little Pony comic issue 1 early cover.jpg Miscellaneous SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Just for Sidekicks EW promotional.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped S3E11.png Gummy bathroom floor S1E15.png|Season 1 Gummy sucking Pinkie Pie ear S2E07.png|Season 2 Gummy ripping off the pages of a book S3E11.png|Season 3 A real-life baby alligator in place of Gummy S4E12.png|Season 4 Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png|Season 5